Pink Water
by ChowHound
Summary: The Shane Gang go to investigate a new type of water, pink water and Eli gets first-hand of what this stuff really can do...


"It's only been recently discovered so not much is known about it" The Shane gang was reading the latest article; the mysterious 'Pink Water', it wasn't the hottest thing in the news but it did spark question: like was does it do?

"Why are we reading this, it not like it has anything to do with Pronto" He yawn before sinking more into the couch. "Well it says here that Blakk Industries has been seen in where this stuff is showing up."

"If Blakk is going in there then something must be up. I say we go look in there and see what this pink water does ourselves."

It wasn't hard to find the carven; they just followed the Blakk train to the carven.

They got off just as the train was in port, they found it odd that there was no one standing watch at the station, but they just distingue this as good luck.

They roamed the cavern, still no guards or workers sight, until they reached a somewhat large crack where translucent pinkish water accumulated into a puddle.

"I guess this pink water?" Eli bent down and stuck his finger into the puddle, an instance warm tingling shot through his body, he almost fell over.

"Eli, are you alright?" Kord helped the boy; Eli got his mind on critical things just in case the warmth gave him a semi hard.

"Oh Shane gang, how nice of you to join us" They suddenly surrounded by a circle Blakk's goonies and out from the circle came the man himself.

"Blakk!" Eli was gonna pulled out his blaster but a Boomer (ghouled Hop Jack) knocked it out his hands.

Eli sighed and put his hands up in defeat, Blakk smiled. "Take the others away; take the Shane to my quarters on the train."

They took the others back towards the station and Eli was unarmed (really unslugged), stripped down to his boxer-briefs then tied down inside a quite elegant-looking train chart.

**-Blakk-**

It wasn't long before Blakk appeared and he stared down at him like an animal would stare down at its captured prey; lustful

"What do you want Blakk?" Eli struggled against the ropes but stopped after no avail.

"You want to know more about this, right?" he held the pink water in a little glass bottle.

Eli stared at it, remembering the warm feeling he had got from it and shivered a little.

"You'll be happy to know that it has no affect on slugs-"

Eli was stunned. "N-no affects?"

"No affects not even a sniffle-for slugs anyway I can't say the same thing for humans."

Eli watched as Blakk pulled out a syringe and filled the liquid up and came towards him.

He tried to struggle but the ropes were bound tightly around his wrist and the sharp pinch he got from the needle made him freeze, he began to panic.

"What does it do to humans?" Eli huffed, his insides began to feel weird; a warm tingling feeling spread from his belly to the back of his legs.

"It's quite a list really" Blakk loomed over Eli and began feeling all over his body.

" Increased heart rate, Increased breathing, Pupil dilation-" Eli felt this all happening as he said it; his heart was in jet-speed inside him and he almost lost his breath at how hard he was breath and his vision was slightly blurred.

And Blakk rubbing his body in the process wasn't helping.

-And there was else, oh yeah, Intense sexual arousal" Blakk placed a firm, moist hand on Eli's member, which was fully hard and throbbing.

_Intense Arousal._ Eli could feel it crawling into his toes, he involuntarily audibled moaning noises, which made Blakk smile lustfully; music to his ears.

Blakk began massaging Eli. "See? Nothing bad, doesn't this feel good?-" Blakk gently circled over Eli's mouth with his finger. "Aren't you glad I took off your pesky clothes, with them on you would able to enjoy this...excitement?"

Eli couldn't believe it, he was truly aroused and...He was enjoying. He actually felt like touching Blakk back. Blakk freed Eli' cock and began pumping fleecily. Eli moaned and beckon his hips at every thrust; damn he wanted _more_, the ecstasy he felt knotted his back and stung his legs. Not soon after he came hard into Blakk's hand.

Eli began to thrash in the bondage. "You wanna be let out?" Blakk untied the Shane and let him fall to the floor.

Eli breathed for a bit then wrapped himself around Blakk's legs, wanting to be touched more. "You wanna be touched more than suck my cock" Blakk pointed to his zipper, Eli, wanting to do anything to be touched again, early unzipped it and began pumping and licking his cock.

When Blakk's dock was fully hard Eli enveloped into his mouth, he thrusted it in more when Blakk began playing with his opening. Eli could feel the man's length twitch in his mouth and prepped himself for the release.

Blakk audibly moaned as he came into Eli's mouth, a thin, clear stream ran from Eli's mouth but he swallowed the salty goodness with an audible 'gup'

" I didn't know it would have you this aroused, I guess _they'll _have fun with you after all" Eli didn't know what he meant, or even cared for that matter, he only got on his hands and knees, sticking his ass up in the air.

"Please" he pleaded.

Blakk smiled. "Please what?"

Now Eli wasn't completely lost in lust he was still aware of his surroundings and what was happening, but just couldn't control his body, it burned with euphoria too unbearable to be controlled, so it just acted on its own record. If only he could stand up find his slugslinger and fire the hell out of him with Burpy. He couldn't leave his body like this and, who knows, maybe sex would cure this.

Eli sighed and weighed his options.

"Please fuck me" he said quietly.

"Speak up, I can't hear"

"Please fuck me!" Eli nearly screamed. Blakk still chuckled began to take his own clothes off.

"Beg more, make it should dramatic."

_Damn it._ But he had to do it.

"Oh please, Dr. Blakk, please stick big cock inside me, I want it so badly oh please I-" Eli stopped when Blakk's length rubbed up against then slowly pushed itself inside.

His knuckles turned ghostly white as he as he gripped the lush carpet trying to adjust to Blakk's size. Blakk himself was huffing at Eli's tightness. Then he began to thrust, Eli couldn't control himself, moaning loudly at every thrust his tight caverns tugged tightly around Blakk.

The feeling was maddening; Eli came twice in just a short time period. Then Blakk began to get slower and more power filled, ramming against his prostate more, Blakk's cock twitched. Eli prepped himself for this.

Blakk grunted as he released his seed into Eli, feeling him up with it. Blakk pulled himself out, the boy slipped onto the ground as a stream of semen slowly dripped out of him.

A strong wave of fatigue washed over him as he slowly moved his aching legs closer to his chest. Shouldn't he feel shamefulness, sorrow, and disbelief, he tried to imply those emotions but all he felt was mellow then his back stinged.

All he wanted to do was sleep, as he closed his eyes he faintly felt hands grabbing him and carrying to a place unknown.

**- Twist & El Diablos Nacho-**

The first thing to stir up on Eli was his sense of touch, the softness of silk alerted him that he wasn't laying on the carpet, mostly a bed. Eli listened closely, besides his own; he could hair gentle breathing in front of him.

Eli grunted as he tried to find the strength to get up. Something stirred movement in the sheets next to him and a surprised "oh".

There was some thudding on hard wood below him. Eli pushed himself up and into a wall but groaning moments by a delayed reaction.

"Hey Nacho, he's coming to"

More footsteps then a gust of cold air made Eli shiver and curl up into a ball.

A smooth, hard substance lightly scraped across his skin all the way to his ear. "Wakey wakey Shane" an all too familiar voice purred in his ear.

He glanced up to see that saber-toothed grey-skinned subterrian smiling over him. "N-nacho?" Eli choked out confused, his throat dry.

Eli tried to crawl of the bed but someone else stopped, he looked up into their sky blue eyes.

"Hey sexy"

"T-twist?"

Eli backed up from the both of them, only stopping when his back meet the wall. Twist turned to Nacho "Go get the water I'll make him _comfortable_."

Nacho was gonna protest but Twist shot him a glare he couldn't ignore and he went. Twist turned back to Eli. "-But I think I can make you horny without it"

Eli groaned as Twist groped his crotch. "Admit Shane, you like it" He gripped it more firmly and Eli cried out in moan.

"Just admit it you masturbate about me in your dreams all the time"

Nacho came back with a cup filled with pink water. Then he took out a syringe and filled it up with translucent fluid.

Twist devilishly. "I hope you're not too worn out from Blakk we wanna play with you too"

The all too familiar warmly tingling feeling accumulated in his chest again as the pink water was injected in him. The symptoms overtook him and he soon noticed that he was leaning in to Twist's touch.

Twist brought Eli's head into a rough kiss and got on top of him. Eli moaned as Twist's tongue traced around his neck and ear light, skin reddened as Twist began sucking almost drawing blood then swiftly he lowered himself to the man's nipples.

"Hey-" Nacho got up next to them. "-don't forget about me" Twist got off the boy, Nacho immeadility began pinching the boy's nipple.

Eli, from his own sensitivity and the pink water, made him cry out in sheer pleasure; his nails both scared and excited Eli made him feel alive on fire.

Nacho got Eli into a rough kiss; Eli wrapped his hands around the (demon?) man.

Twist watched in jealousy at the two then abruptly began eating out Eli.

Eli was sucking on Nacho when Twist began eating him out, encouraging him take Nacho's length deeper in his mouth. "Damn Kid" Nacho hissed.

Twist looked up to see Eli bobbing over Nacho, his chest ached with jealously so he unzipped his pants, and rubbed his length up against Eli's opening.

Eli moaned all over Nacho's cock as Twist pushed inside him, he pushed his ass toward Twist, and they began fucking him.

They switched every seven minutes, every time it was Twist's turn he make Eli drink more pink water it burned like alcohol down his throat. The feeling got stronger to point where Eli was riding their cocks all by him.

Gave him more and more until Eli's eyes were the color of the pink water.

When they were finished Eli was covered in cum and sweat. Twist smiled devilishly then turned to Nacho. "We should give him to the Shane gang like this" They both laughed in unison as Eli drifted out of cousinous.

But feeling still burned within him.

**-Kord-**

Trixie lightly sponged Eli's forehead as prepaspriton damped his hair. Then she took his temperature. "99.4, at least we got it down a whole lot" Kord walked in and sat down next to the boy. "Well?"

"I've got his temperature, but he still uncouisnous. I'm gonna take Pronto to Onyx tavern to see if we can get any more information about pink water and what happened to him."

Kord knotted and showed them out the door. Once they left Kord looked over at Eli's slugs, which were fast asleep, then went back to Eli.

He couldn't help but admit that Eli did look cute sleeping in his bed, Eli shifted a little and Kord instinctly blushed at the moaning sound he made.

Kord went over to sponge Eli's forehead when the boy began to twitch then one of his eyes cracked open. "K-kord?"

"Bro-" Kord placed his hand on the side "-are you alright?"

His hand wasn't roughly plastered on the boy, but the boy squirmed at it so Kord released his grip but as he did Eli shot up from the bed and crawled over to him.

"Eli!-" Kord was silenced by the boys lips on his own. Tongues lightly touched before Kord gained enough sense to stop Eli and gazed into the youth's pink eyes.

"Eli?"

"Kord-" Eli huffed, his eyes, pleading "-I...c-can't explain...I-i-i need you...please..."

"Eli..." Their lips touched again, this time Kord undressed him from the clothes they put him in and began to play with his nubs.

In response Eli began grinding his hand up against Kord's crotch, causing the troll to groan loud in which Eli inserted his tongue inside his mouth.

As their tongues wrestled Eli pulled out Kord's blue length and began at it fiercely pumping at it. Kord entered a finger inside the boy then two and began scissoring him.

They only stopped when they came onto each other's stomach. Kord gripped the bed frame to catch his breath while Eli lay back on the bed. "Kord..." The boy opened his legs revealing his cherry blossom opening.

"Eli..." Kord heart skipped a beat as Eli presented himself to Kord"...do...you r-really want me to..."

"Please Kord" Eli stared at Kord with intense lust, so much that Kord felt the lust absorb inside him and painfully stab at his nerves.

Eli grunted painfully as Kord entered inside him; it was larger than Blakk's and Twist' even Nacho's.

"Eli are you alright?" Kord panicked but Eli quickly moaned to calm down the troll. Kord nodded and began to move.

Eli had Kord in a death hug the as the troll pounded him, Eli moaned so loudly that Kord had to put his mouth over the boy's own to quiet him down.

The pressure was building up in Kord he could feel it twitching. "Eli..." Kord whimpered but still moaned. "Kord, come inside me"

The troll blushed a deep pink, no one has ever asked him to do that before (not like he's been with more a few people).

Kord moved a little more than the pressure become too much for the troll and he released hard inside Eli, the boy moaned loudly as the sticky liquid filled him up.

Kord rolled off Eli and lay, breathless, beside him. "Eli..." Kord looked over at the boy clenching the bed for dear life, his pink eyes glazed like hardened molasses.

Kord immeadility took Eli in his arms. "Eli, what's wrong?!"

"Kord...help me..." Eli then let out a huge pleasutric moan before passing out.

"Deep breaths "Danna gently placed the stethoscope on Eli's chest and the boy began inhaling and exhaling. "Alright"

The boy was still a little light-headed and flinched when Danna flashed a bright light in his eye."Sorry" Danna apologized.

"Alright, Eli, this pink water hasn't done any serious damage to you but you are going to need all the pink water out of your system and the only known way to get it out is through intimacy and-"

"-Since Black, Twist, Nacho, and Kord have already were already used-" Pronto was immeadilty hit with a rammstone by Trixie but Kord and Eli already blushed hot pink.

"-The total people you have left to umm...'do' would only be two people."

"Who are those two people gonna?" Eli placed is his hand under his chin in a depressed sort of way.

But Trixie smirked devilishly then held up her camera in mock manner. "I think we've found our first person."

**-Billy-**

Billy moaned as he came onto Glasses' face saying some old cheesy sexual innundo and smiling into the camera.

"And Print!" Shorty stopped rolling and showed the two the whole thing. Shorty and Glasses were thrilled at it but Billy snorted in disgust. "Damn it Shorty! You got the camera angle all wrong, it totally messed up the lighting. You can barely see me"

"Billy we can see just fine, why are you always complaining about every take we do?" Shorty snorted and Glasses nodded.

"You wanna know why I don't like any of it?!" Billy exclaimed "Because the both of you suck! Glasses, you suck acting and Shorty you suck at filming."

Billy threw a chair dramatically across the room, but it didn't even break or leave any scratch and silently land on its feet like it's been there from the beginning. Glasses and Shorty just stared him, mildly annoyed.

Billy huffed dramatically then went over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water and grappling it audibly.

Just then the door bell rang; Billy went over to answer it and was surprised to see Eli and Trixie standing there.

"What is this Get-on-Billy's nerves day? What do you two want?" Eli fought the urge to glare at the boy but Trixie smiled brightly. "Billy, Hi I heard you needed help on your new porn."

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Ah, well every filmmaker has an uncanny ability to sense distress in filmmaking."

"Hmm" Billy said as if he were trying to see Trixie's true intentions. "Alright, but what about the Shane?"

"Um he's here as...an extra actor, just incase you need an extra actor." Eli put on his best performance smile to lead Billy off him as well.

"Looks like you two came at the right time." Billy promptly snatched Shorty's camera out of her hands and handed to Trixie, but she shakes her head pulling out her own camera.

"Fine" Billy threw it backwards as Glasses and Shorty despartly catch it. The boy then grapped a lengthy scrpit and handed to Eli. "You have until 5:30 to get it memeroized." Eli looked at a clock, 5:20. " But that only gives me ten mintues."

"So good actors can do it in five, like myself." Eli glared dagger to the back of the boy's head then looked down at the script.

Okay pretty simple, two guys researching about Rammstone slugs when the one guy (Eli) falls asleep and wakes up to the other (Billy) naked and has sex with him.

"Take one" Trixie set up her camera then pressed record after yelling 'action'.

A green-haired, green-eyed ElI, or "Jeff" sat down at a table next to Billy who was pretending to write stuff, actually drawing a flying hop jack slug.

"Jeff, man I'm thristy I'll be right back" Billy got up and walked off camera. Eli did an impressive fake yawn and closed his eyes, _for about 2 mintues_ as said on the scrpit.

After the two minutes Ei opened his eyes completely nude, fair-chested smirking Billy.

Eli ummeaditly closed his agaped mouth and remembered his lines. "D-dude what are you doing?"

"Don't be so riDICKolus, can just hurry up and DICKtaite this for me."

"Okay okay I'll have sex with just stop with the dick jokes."

Billy smirked some more and lent down to put Eli in a heated kiss.

It lasted for 30 seconds and they ended up on the floor in which Billy took the liberty of getting on top of the boy.

"What's the matter, Jeff you look a little CUM-foucsed?"

"Stop it!"

Billy bit nibbled on the boy's next, making little streams of blood run slowly from their source, which Billy licked up.

Then the blonde lowered his lips to the boy's nipple, which were already pirchy by the neck sucking.

Billy idly grabbed Eli's semi-hard length and squeezed it gently, earning a yelping moaning from the other.

That then Eli's queue to also grab Billy's cock and pump it. The blonde then began to scissor the boy intrusivly. Eli added pressure to Billy's length as he hissed into his ear.

Soon Billy got off him and 'Jeff' got ontop of him, taking out his dick and putting it in mouth.

Billy hissed and swear as Eli's tongue worked wonders around his shaft,the tip of the boy's tongue tickled the tiny slit on Billy's bulb.

The saltine taste of pre-cum filled his mouth, making him suck and pump harder. "S-shit" Billy hissed some more.

Finally Eli felt the spamisc twitching inside his mouth and braced himself for the bulky load, it came and Eli drunk it readily.

Billy mounted 'Jeff' again, this time grabbing his still rock-hard cock and pushing in Eli's opening.

Eli mewled like a cat as that hot ride entered inside him, heat pulsed through him with every thrust.

"Faster, faster" he was insrtucted to say by the script, he resisted hugging so that Trixie could get a better angle of the action.

Billy's thrust began to get slower and Eli felt the length inside him twitch. Billy pulled out of the boy and empty his load onto his face; Eli felt the sticky, hot liquid stream onto his face.

One done, one to go.

** - Mario Bravado-**

"Pleeeaaseee" Eli begged on his knees to the pizza slinger, who had a confused look on his face. "Wait, so you just want me to fuck you?"

Eli blushed and slowly nodded. Mario laughed heartly, going to the front of the store and changing the 'open' sign to 'closed'.

"I can I ask why you want me to that?" Eli explained the pink water, and he was already been with Blakk, Twist, Nacho, Kord, and Billy.

"Wow, this stuff sounds potent" Mario then got up and walked around with thinking expression.

Eli followed him all around the shop until they the enterance to the basement. "Uh, alright-" Eli was in glee, this sexual nightmare was about to be over with.

"-but your gonna have to will how I like it" that didn't rasie a whole lot of suspcion in Eli, so he just nodded in agreement then they stepped inside the apartment.

Since it was underground(Or should I say partly in hell) it seemed as though Eli was gonna be crush by it falling or gonna burst through it.

"Nice place you got here" Eli said looking around the space. "Thank you, please, take a seat" Mario gestured towards the couch and Eli slowly sat down.

"Want anything to drink?"

"No I'm fine"

"Good, the fun can start faster"

Mario slipped out of the room and the sound of clinking and clunking were heard faintly heard.

Next thing he knew a soft, slicky blakness masked over his eyes, Eli gasped suprising. "Relax-" Mario said in sexy whisper"-It's just a blindfold" Mario gently nibbled at his ear, sending prickly tingles down the boy's spine.

Eli's stomach spamsed as Mario gently ghosted his fingers over the boy's adombem.

"Ticklish I see" he mumbled into the cuff of Eli's neck. The boy then feeled a satiny material slowly binding his hands together.

Then in a swift fluid Mario lead Eli to room and laid him down a bed, Eli felt a warm liquid current under him.

"A waterbed?"

"Yeah, I thought this would feel more exciting"

Eli heard a dresser open then his arms were hoisted above him by cold metal cuffs.

Coasre ropes began to twist and rub around his body until his nerves pricked and tickled him. And to top it all off a sphere was stuffed into his mouth and buckled on his neck.

Mario speard Eli's legs and began fucking him with his fingers. The boy squirmed deightfully; combined with the hot roughness from the ropes and the torrid sensation everytime Mario's slender fingers penerated his moist walls he was overcome with white bliss.

Eli was on the verge of coming when Mario suddenly stopped. "I can't let have all the fun." He then unstapped the gag from the boy's mouth, a thin film of drool streamed from it.

Mario unzipped his pants his pants, revealing his sizable length and shoving it into Eli's mouth.

It was quite hot in his mouth and Mario held onto tightly to the bedframe as he basically fucked the boy's mouth.

He was presented with hot seed within minutes, gulping down avaricously as Mario put back on the gag back on and entered himself slowly inside.

The fucking was hard and good; Eli moaned loudly through the gag as Mario pounded ocansically licking parts of his body through the ropes.

"Shit-" Mario huffed, 10 mintues in."-I'm close."

They came at the same time; Eli sprayed it all over his chest while Mario filled his hot juices inside the boy.

After helping Mario remove the gag, cuffs, and rope off his body Eli lay alittle numb."Hey Mario, Could I use your bathroom"

Pizza man pointed to the room and Eli limped to get inside. He staggered close to the mirror and stared carefully at himself.

His eyes were back to their baby blue.

And the feeling, it was gone.

The shane gang had celebrated Eli's success/recovery at some casual restruant. " We're so glad your better Eli" Trixe playfully nudged as she smoothie.

They all laughed and Eli quietly excused himself to the bathroom and when he locked the door a diabolic spread across his face.

As he pulled out a syringe he knew he shouldn't do this after all he had been through escpecially Dr. Blakk made him shiver as if ice were pricking him deeply into the skin.

But the pink water made him hot, burning away the ice and awakening those caranal desire that elertified the neurons in his mind and warmly boiled his blood to him an unmistakable white bliss.

Eli looked down at himself, already hard from just thinking about it.

He couldn't wait any longer, he took out a small bottle, remembering how he slyly stole alittle from the bucket when Twist and Nacho left him alone.

Eli quickly inserted the liquid inside the syringe then, raising his shirt up and slowly injected it into his body.

It rippled through him like a pond; each waves becoming bigger and bigger until Eli was huffing and gripping the sink.

Those pink transulcent eyes glowed back at him in the reflective glass, he smiked in delight.

So many men, so little time.

And the feeling burned within him.

**Notes: Here there people. Originally this was supposed to be an apology story since I hadn't wrote Damned Love in a while and as I was writing this I got some inspiration to another chapter. Even though this story is pretty long the only scenes I ever liked were Blakk's and Kord's, I don't know why I guess I just… I don't know. Anyway it's complete for now I might but some other scenes with other characters like Mister Saturday, Gearhold stalker, The Gentleman, or more recently Fire and Ice (I love his accent) But I won't write it unless you guys REALLY want me to. That's pretty much it.**

**This is ChowHound, see you next time!**


End file.
